Le Maison De Satan
by RedMoonRose
Summary: On a fateful night an Angel from heaven will fall into the hands of the Devil who will make her his Queen. Will she loose her purity to him and be his forever? Or will she be saved by her protectors? Edited summary! CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon.

I have made tis story when I was still in 1st year of college and I have forgotten it for quite sometime but now that I have remembered it I have decided that I post it here.

Le Maison De Satan

Chapter 1: Girl in an Abandoned Mansion

It was just another ordinary day for everyone, well everyone except for a young girl. To her this day was the worst day in her life, at the fragile age of 17 she got kicked out of her foster home and her foster parents said that she was already old enough to take care of herself but the orphanage said that she could legally be free of them when she turned 18 but her birthday was next year! How would she be able to fend for herself if she's still young enough not to work? She sighed and looked up at the sky, it was getting rather dark out and she doesn't know where to stay for the night.

She looked around for some sort of barn or a small shack that she could stay in but to no avail so she kept walking, the foster home that she got kicked out from was way out in the countryside and there were only a few barns and shacks there and the next barn that she was looking for was 7 miles away from where she's standing. So she sighed, picked up her small suitcase and continued to walk to her destination.

After an hour of walking she looked at the sky and noticed that there was a streak of lightning from the distance of where she is.

'Oh no! It's going to rain soon and I haven't even found a place to stay for the night!' she thought to herself.

She looked around her frantically for some shelter incase the storm gets closer and rains down on her, finally she found a sign that says 'Le Maison De Satan' with an arrow pointing to the right.

'Finally!' she thought in relief.

'A place to stay for the night, maybe the owners of the place might allow me to stay for a little while maybe after the storm settles.' she thought with a small smile on her beautiful face.

She picked up her small suitcase again and headed to way the sign was pointing to, after a few minutes of walking she saw a large house in the forest path. The place was rather dark to the appearance but it might be just the forest trees block the small light the moon was emitting (the storm clouds was still a little bit far from her so the moon is still shining), she walked up to the mansion's gate and tested it if it was locked but to her luck it was not and she pushed it gently but not too much for the gate to open very wide only enough to get her petite frame through.

Once she was in the gate she pushed it back to close it and she walked up to the manor and when she got to the door she took the knocker (you know the thing you use to knock in old manors) and knocked on the big doors she waited for someone to open it but there was none she knocked again and again until her arm was tired of knocking (well the knocker was a bit heavy for her tiny arms), when there seemed to be no one answering the door she tried the doorknob and to her surprise it was open. She stepped inside and closed the door and looked around.

"Hello? Is anybody home?" she called out and all the answer she got was the echoing of her own voice.

"Hmm... I guess this house is empty, but if there's no one living here then how come the place looks clean?" she thought aloud.

As she thought about it another thought struck her, her beautiful features suddenly turned into that of a frightened expression and her whole body began to tremble at her sudden thought.

'M-Maybe t-there's a-a g-g-ghost here...' she cut her thought with a quick shake of her head as she cleared her mind of childish imaginations.

'Stop it! I'm 17 years old not a toddler to be thinking such childish things, and I'm not into actually scaring myself over nothing.' she mentally scolded herself.

She looked around and saw a big soft couch that was big enough to fit her small petite frame, with a yawn she walked towards the couch and set her small case down on the floor beside the couch and she laid down and she instantly fell asleep because of the soft comfortable feeling the couch was giving her. She slept peacefully, unaware of the eyes that were watching her the whole time she was in the manor.

The owner of those eyes slowly descended down the grand stairway eyes not straying from the peaceful form of the young girl, as the owner of the manor neared the girl a the little bit of remaining light from the window slowly lit the person's features the person was in fact a man with jet black hair and deep midnight blue eyes that looked almost black if one did not look close enough (A/N: any guesses on who this mysterious man is?).

He was tall and handsome and he looked to be no older than 24 years old, when he got close enough he then crouched down beside the couch and looked at the sleeping girl that occupied it.

He took note of every detail of the girl's face, she has full lucious lips that were slightly opened, a cute little nose, thick and long lashes that are fanned out her soft cheeks hair that shone silver in the moonlight. She has a beauty that would put a goddess' own beauty to shame, he could also feel that she has an innocent aura about her. He smiled, stood up and gently picked up the sleeping girl into his arms.

He carried her up the stairs and towards a room next to his and opened the door using his powers, walked over to the queen-sized bed and gently laid her down on it. As soon as the girl's back hit the soft mattress she snuggled even more into the bed and sighed as a small smile graced her lips, he smiled again and bent down and his lips lightly touched hers. Then he straightened up and took one last look at her then went out the door.

So how was it? Please R&R! I'll be waiting for your reviews guys...

Rose


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Angel within the Devil's grasp

He shut the door and went to his study and when he got there someone was already waiting for him, but the study was dark and a person could not see anything in there but a silhouette of anothere person in the room.

"What brings you here at this time of the night?" The man asked.

"Well I just came to know who it was you just brought to the room next to yours." the person who sounded like a woman replied.

"It was just a young girl who happened to be passing by and a storm was in her way so she may have stopped by for the night." the man answered.

"A young girl you say?" the woman asked.

"Yes a young girl." the man replied.

"That's interesting because what I saw wasn't like that." the woman said.

"What do you mean?" the man asked.

"Well for starters I saw you bend down and kiss her lightly on her lips when you tucked her into bed. Oh and I saw you smile for the first time it reached your eyes."

"..."

"Hah I was right, now tell me Endymion who is she really to you?" the woman asked. (A/N: Nice guess)

The man called Endymion sighed and snapped his fingers and the candles in the room all lit up and revealed the other person's face. The other person who was in fact a woman, she has long raven hair that shone violet in the light, she also has a violet eyes that looks exotic when hit by light, and she has a pale complexion. And the corners of her pale red lips are slightly inched upwards and looked like she was smirking, and the gleam in her eyes tell you that she is indeed smirking.

"So, what's her name?" she asked.

"I do not know what her name is Rayeanna, as you have seen she is asleep." Endymion said.

He went to his table and sat down on his leather black chair that looked to be an executive's chair and gave a sigh and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at Rayeanna once more.

"She's the one Rayeanna." Endymion said seriously.

Rayeanna's violet eyes widened in surprise and stood up from a chair that she was occupying a while ago, she walked over to Endymion's table and leaned her arms at the table for support.

"Are you sure?" was all she could ask because of her shock.

"Yes." was the simple answer.

Endymion swiveled his chair and turned to look out the window, watching the rain pour down the large window his expression serious.

"But how? I mean she's so innocent and all, how could she be the one?" Rayeanna asked.

"I do not know how she could be the one, but my feelings do not lie and I felt that she is the one for me Rayeanna." Endymion said still turned away from Rayeanna.

Rayeanna lowered her eyes for a moment and closed them, them she took a deep breath to calm her rapidly beating heart. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at Endymion's chair.

"Shall I tell the others of her arrival My Lord?" she asked her tone and words punctual.

"Yes go tell them to come here." Endymion said turning his chair back again to look at Rayeanna as she bowed and left the room in a cloud of red smoke.

"You have finally come... My Queen." Endymion said as he closed his eyes.

A few moments later smokes of different colours suddenly appeared and 4 other women emerged from them along with Rayeanna. A woman of bob-cut blue hair and pale blue eyes emerged from a light blue smoke, another woman with long yellowish-blonde hair that was done up in a half ponytail and was held up by a large red bow and cornflower-blue eyes that looked to be bubbly and carefree emerged from an orange smoke she also had a smile on her face. Another woman who has long dark-brown hair done up in a high ponytail and emerged from green smoke looked at her Lord with curious emerald-green eyes she was the tallest of all the women in the room.

"Where are the Generals?" Endymion asked.

"They are on their way My Lord." the bluenette said as she bowed to him.

As if on cue 4 smoke appeared in the room and 4 men emerged from them. A man with platinum-blonde hair and ice coloured eyes appeared out of white smoke, another man with short bleached-blonde hair and grassy-green eyes emerged from grass green smoke. Another man with long slightly curly chocolate-brown hair and red-brown eyes emerged from reddish-brown smoke, and a last man emerged from blue green smoke he has long blonde hair and bluish-green eyes was a tad bit shorter that the other men.

"You called for us all Lord Endymion?" the man with platinum blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I have Kunzite." Endymion answered.

"Whatever is the problem my king?" the man with bluish-green eyes asked.

"There is no problem, but I have shocking news to tell all of you Zoicite." Endymion said.

"What is it my lord?" the woman with dark-brown hair questioned.

"She has finally come... She's amongst us now Lita." Endymion answered.

All of their eyes widened in shock except for Rayeanna who was actually called Raye by her friends and older brother already knew what was going on.

"Are you sure Endymion?" a man with chocolate-brown hair said all puctuality forgotten.

"Yes I am sure Nephrite."

"Where is she then?" a woman with pale blue eyes asked.

"She's asleep right now Amy, and I don't want her disturbed she will wake up whatever time in the morning she sees fit." Endymion said.

"What does she look like Endymion?" a woman with the bubbly attitude asked excitement in her cornflower-blue eyes and a smile upon her lips.

"To put it simply Mina she's a goddess." Endymion answered.

"She must be very tired considering she's already asleep so early this night." a man with short bleached blonde hair commented.

"Indeed she is Jadeite." Endymion said.

"What do you want us to do Endymion?" Kunzite asked.

"I want you girls to see to her when she wakes up tomorrow, dress her in new dresses and everything she might need and want and also I want you girls to give her a bath she's looks a bit dirty when I saw her." Endymion instructed the girls.

"Yes Endymion." Lita, Amy, and Mina said.

"Yes brother." Raye said.

The girls vanished in their respective smoke was left behind then disappeared, the guys looked at Endymion.

"What about us?" Jadeite asked.

"I want you guys to guard her at all times along with the girls and be sure to keep her safe and tell the girls that they are to be her ladies-in-waiting." Endymion said.

"Of course." They said and they too vanished in smoke.

So what do you guys think?

R&R!

Rose


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the late update! I have caught a bit of writer's block for a few days.

Oh yeah and the inhabitants of the mansion speak french but I'm too lazy to write in that language...

But here's some guide:

_Italics _french talk

_'Italics' _thoughts

_"Italics" _telepathy

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Assignation of the Girls and Awakening of the Angel<p>

The girls appeared in the room of the young girl that Endymion had placed her in, the room was dark and the moon's light was already blocked by the storm clouds but this did not deter the girls' senses. They slowly approached the peacefully sleeping girl, the girl's back was to them so they couldn't see her face yet and they were about to go to the side she was facing on when she suddenly stirred and slowly turned to face them as she slept. When they finally saw her face they gasped quietly as she was beautiful and they could sense that she has an aura of innocence about her as Endymion had sensed earlier. They could see that she was no older that 15 years old.

She's very young. The girls thought as their eyes glazed over as they looked at the sleeping girl, they looked at her for a few more minutes before they slowly went to the middle of the large room. As they were about to disappear the guys suddenly appeared in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Raye questioned quietly.

"We came here to see our soon to be queen Raye and also we have a message from your brother my love." Jadeite said as he stepped towards Raye and gave her a peck on the lips.

"A message from his highness?" Amy asked.

"Yes." was Zoicite's simple answer.

"What's the message then?" Mina asked.

"Well love, his highness said that you girls will be her highness' ladies-in-waiting and us guys be her guards. Also we are to protect and keep an eye out for her together." Kunzite said as he walked over to Mina and embraced her.

"That's good, I really want to get to know her." Lita said as Nephrite came up behind her and held her shoulders as they all looked back at the young girl who was thankfully still sleeping.

"Man she sure could sleep can she?" Lita commented and the others laughed quietly.

"Well she might be very tired considering that I didn't see any vehicle that she might have ridden one outside, so she might have walked." Raye said.

"For her to be that tired she must have walked a very long way." Amy said.

"Yeah." they all agreed and vanished in their respective colored smoke.

0=0=0=0=0=0

Next morning:

The sun was shining down on a young girl who was still sleeping in a queen sized bed that she lay in, the sun was trying to wake her up and the sun's rays were on her face. She protested but the sun did not listen so she opened up one eye to see that it was already morning, sighing she slowly got up and stretched. She walked to the bathroom (A/N: surprisingly she knew where it was, how come?) she turned on the tap water and began to was her face and when she looked in the mirror she gasped. What she was gasping about was no ther own reflection, but what was being reflected behind her she turned around to look at her surroundings and started to think about what had happened yesterday evening.

_'I remember walking on the side of the road, then I saw storm clouds coming my way, then I saw a sign that pointed to a huge mansion, the gate was opened so I went in, then I knocked on the door to see if anyone was there, then the door was opened to so I let myself in the I fell asleep on the couch...' _she recalled yesterday's happenings.

_'So where the heck am I? Am I still in the mansion?' _she thought to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and she noticed that she was dressed in a beautiful light pink silk off-shoulder nightgown that went to her knees.

_'Who undressed me? And where are my clothes?'_

Suddenly she heard the door of the room open and saw 4 women come in they looked to be older than her but she wasn't sure. They were beautiful women and the way they moved was graceful and sophisticated she felt so small and nervous when they approached her. Even though the women are smiling at her, the kind of smile that would comfort someone, but she felt the opposite of that. She felt that they each have an air of authority about them and they might hurt her or something if she will say something rude to them. As they approached her she slowly sank back and she really wished that the floor beneath her feet would just swallow her up and never spit her out again, Mina suddenly stopped as she read her mind she smiled even wider and told the others through telepathy to stop approaching her.

_"Girls stop I can see that she's very nervous." _Mina said.

The girls looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement and stopped, they turned to the girl and lokked at her.

The girl couldn't take all of the stares any longer and broke down.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding at your house, t-there was no light coming inside the house and there was no answer when I knocked on the door so I-I thought that nobody lived here so I let myself in." she stuttered as looked at the floor.

"It's okay, we knew that there was a storm last night and our master saw you and said that you be make comfortable while you stay here." Amy said.

"Still I'm sorry." the girl said.

"Don't worry about it okay, by the way my name is Amy." Amy said.

"The bubbly blonde is Mina, the tall brunette is Lita she loves to cook, and this raven haired girl is Raye. Amy introduced each of the other girls to their visitor.

"Hey I have to warn you though Raye's a bit of a hot head, and if I were you I'd stay away from her temper tantrums." Mina whispered.

"I heard that Mina." Raye warned.

"Oh Raye I was just kidding." Mina said.

"What is your name Miss?" Lita asked.

"My name's Serena." Serena answered.

"No last name?" Amy asked.

"Actually I... I'm an orphan... I lost my parents when I was very young, but I do remember my full name though." Serena explained, a marred expression etched her features as she recalled her hurtful past.

"Oh I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to ask you such a question." Amy apologized.

"No it's okay, that happened 10 years ago." Serena assured Amy.

"So what's your full name?" Mina asked.

"My full name is Serenity Selene Serena SilverMoon." Serena said.

"Wow you have a long name." Lita said.

"What about you guys, what are your full names?" Serena asked.

"My full name is Mina Antoinette Aphrodite Daratransenof."

"Mine is Anna Amelia Athena Winters."

"I'm Lianna Lorette Zeus Renaldi."

"I'm Regina Rayeanna Ares Shields Augustine."

"Wow those are long names you girls have too." Serena said.

"Yes they were a bit short then but now they are long because we are all married." Amy said.

"Really?" Serena asked shocked.

"Don't worry about that now, we are here to get you ready." Lita said.

"Get me ready?" Serena said as she looked out of the window and remembered that she just stayed there for the night, she turned back to the girls.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to stay the night and I guess that I was just pretty tired, I can get myself ready in a minute I just need to change my clothes, get my stuff and get going-" Serena got cut off before she could continue her non stop babbling.

"Oh don't be silly Serena, we are not kicking you out." Raye said.

"Huh?" Serena asked confused.

"We are instructed by my older brother to get you ready for breakfast." Raye continued.

"But I-" she got cut off again this time by Mina.

"We never had a visitor in such a long time now, please stay here for a while."

"I- Alright..." Serena mumbled but she was heard.

"Good. Now let's get you cleaned up." Lita said as she and Raye ushered her to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>So? How do you like it?<p>

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Sorry if the 3rd chapter was too short for your liking but that's what came out of me that night.

Enjoy my story

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Angel Meets Devil: Breakfast Meeting<p>

Lita and Raye ushered her to the gigantic silver and light gold coloured bathroom, she gasped in awe as she haven't really took a good look at the bathroom. The bathroom was very beautiful something a princess would use, the walls were pale silver and pale gold trimmings and the bathtub was made from silver. In short the bathroom has an ancient and modern feel to it, she was so busy looking around that she didn't notice Raye and Lita starting to take off her nightgown.

"Uhhh... Serena? We've already taken off your nightgown, so why don't you go in the tub now?" Lita asked as she waved her hand up and down in front of Serena's face.

"Huh? What?" Serena asked as she snapped out of her awe and looked at Lita.

"You are now naked Serena, and we're in front of the tub in the bathroom. So what do you suggest we do?" Raye asked as she giggled.

"OH! Sorry I was just so lost in the beauty of the bathroom I-" Serena was babbling again but Lita cut her off.

"It's okay Serena, we understand. Now go into the bathtub so we can wash you." she instructed.

"Right..." Serena laughed nervously as she carefully stepped into the bathtub.

0=0=0=0=0

Dinning Room:

"Do you thinks that she's awake?" Jadeite asked.

"I do not know, but the girls are checking in on her to see if she is." Kunzite said.

Nephrite turned to Endymion.

"Endymion you said that she looked like a goddess as she slept right?" he asked.

Endymion nodded.

"What do you think her eyes looked like?" he asked again.

"I do not know yet Nephrite, maybe when she wakes up we will see." Endymion answered.

Nephrite was about to ask another question when the door of the dinning room opened and the girls stepped in each smiling wide as they looked at the guys.

"So is she awake yet?" Zoicite asked.

"Yes she's awake now and we bathed her and got her ready as the request of my elder brother." answered Raye.

"Where is she Raye?" Endymion questioned.

"She's right here brother." Raye answered as she tugged her in gently.

Serena slowly walked in the dinning room her cheeks flustered in a pale pink hue as she looked down, Endymion's eyes grew wide at the sight of his queen. She was very beautiful, she was wearing a baby blue dress that hugged her waist and flowed to her knees, on her dainty little feet were white 1 inch heels, on her smooth creamy neck was a silver chain with a gold crescent moon pendant, she had on her ears dangling silver star and gold upside down crescent moon earrings.

Moving upward Endymion noted that she has a pair of dusky pink lips that were full and kissable to the eyes and he wondered how they would feel against his when they were kissing, he shook that thought off for a moment as he looked at her cute little button nose her nose fits her heart shaped face perfectly and her cheeks were smooth and flawless, then he zoomed in to look at her eyes. He gasped they were the most beautiful shade of sapphire blue with a hint of silver in them making her eye colour lilac and making her eyes look exotic, even though she was looking down from them he still found himself lost within their depths.

A cough from his sister brought him out of his stupor and he immediately composed himself and cleared his throat.

"What is your name Miss?"he questioned Serena.

"My name is Serena, Sir." Serena replied still looking down from him.

Endymion smile as he realized that his queen was shy and he found that adorable.

"Please Miss Serena would you so kindly look at me?" he requested gently.

This statement stunned the rest of the occupants except for Serena, they have never seen this side of Endymion before not even Raye has seen this side of him and she was his sister for goodness sake! Endymion has never ever made a request from anybody ever, now they all knew for sure that Serena was the one they were all waiting for so long. They all smiled at this.

Serena for her part hesitated at the man's request she was feeling kind of nervous really but she took a deep breath and looked up. Her eyes almost popped out of her head as she stared at the most intense midnight blue eyes she had ever seen, she couldn't bring herself to look away from him. Mina and the girls noticed this of course and they couldn't help but giggle lightly at her reaction when she saw Endymion.

"Serena you're forming a puddle with your drool." Mina whispered as she nudged Serena lightly to bring her out of her moment.

Serena immediately flushed and held her mouth with her fingers to check if there really is a drool, and to her relief there was none. She sighed and looked at Mina and whispered back at her.

"Hey, I do not have a drool and neither is there a puddle forming on the floor."

"That was just to bring you out of your daydreaming." Mina said lowly.

"Serena meet my elder brother Endymion, Endymion this is Serena." Raye said.

Endymion rose to his feet and walked over to them and took Serena's hand and kissed the back of it.

"It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young woman as yourself, My Lady." Endymion said as he smiled charmingly at Serena.

Serena was shocked! All she could do was stare at Endymion and flushed slightly.

"I-meet-sure-nice to-!" Serena squeaked.

Damn! Her mind screamed at herself, she couldn't even form a decent word and she was stuttering! Damn she was stuttering not a good sign, shut up now!

Serena clamped her mouth shut and she quickly bowed her head low so Endymion could not see the growing redness on her cheeks. It took her a moment to form a decent word on her mind before she could say it to him.

"Thank you... Nice to meet you too sir." she whispered but not low enough not to be heard by him.

Endymion couldn't help but smile at this, she was just too cute! The others were again shocked because they haven't seen him smile like this ever since he took the throne, the smile he made had reached his eyes.

Endymion held his arm out to her and Serena looked at him confused.

"Come My Lady, you must be hungry. Come and have breakfast with all of us." Endymion said.

Serena reluctantly took the offered arm and walked with him to the dinning table and sat down on his right.

"Thank you." Serena said as he pulled her chair out for her and pushed it in as she sat down.

Endymion said nothing and he merely smile at her, and he sat down at his seat and motioned for the butlers to serve them their breakfast. As Serena ate Endymion couldn't help but stare at her as he ate his meal, she was so thin but with the right nourishment she will be filled out nicely. He frowned as he thought of why she was as thin as she was but decided that he will ask her later right now he is just content in watching her eat.

* * *

><p>So? how was it? Sorry if it's short for you guys but I'm sleepy and my mind can't think anymore.<p>

R&R!


	5. Author's Note Please Read!

Sorry guys but I have to get this story on hold for a while cause I have school now and I may get very busy.

Hope you guys understand.

Oh and I need pointers for the story "An Angel in Disguise" but please review them on the story not in this story k?

For those who are willing to give me pointers thank you.

RedMoonRose


End file.
